The vertices of a cube have coordinates $(0,0,0),$ $(0,0,4),$ $(0,4,0),$ $(0,4,4),$ $(4,0,0),$ $(4,0,4),$ $(4,4,0),$ and $(4,4,4).$  A plane cuts the edges of this cube at the points $P = (0,2,0),$ $Q = (1,0,0),$ $R = (1,4,4),$ and two other points.  Find the distance between these two points.
Answer: Let $\mathbf{p} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{q} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\mathbf{r} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 4 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}.$  Then the normal vector to the plane passing through $P,$ $Q,$ and $R$ is
\[(\mathbf{p} - \mathbf{q}) \times (\mathbf{p} - \mathbf{r}) = \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ -2 \\ -4 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -8 \\ -4 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}.\]We can scale this vector, and take $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}$ as the normal vector.  Thus, the equation of the plane is of the form $2x + y - z = d.$  Substituting any of the points, we find the equation of this plane is
\[2x + y - z = 2.\]Plotting this plane, we find it intersects the edge joining $(0,0,4)$ and $(4,0,4),$ say at $S,$ and the edge joining $(0,4,0)$ and $(0,4,4),$ say at $T.$

[asy]
import three;

// calculate intersection of line and plane
// p = point on line
// d = direction of line
// q = point in plane
// n = normal to plane
triple lineintersectplan(triple p, triple d, triple q, triple n)
{
  return (p + dot(n,q - p)/dot(n,d)*d);
}

size(250);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,3);

triple A = (0,0,0), B = (0,0,4), C = (0,4,0), D = (0,4,4), E = (4,0,0), F = (4,0,4), G = (4,4,0), H = (4,4,4);
triple P = (0,2,0), Q = (1,0,0), R = (1,4,4), S = lineintersectplan(B, F - B, P, cross(P - Q, P - R)), T = lineintersectplan(C, D - C, P, cross(P - Q, P - R));

draw(C--G--E--F--B--D--cycle);
draw(F--H);
draw(D--H);
draw(G--H);
draw(A--B,dashed);
draw(A--C,dashed);
draw(A--E,dashed);
draw(T--P--Q--S,dashed);
draw(S--R--T);

label("$(0,0,0)$", A, NE);
label("$(0,0,4)$", B, N);
label("$(0,4,0)$", C, dir(0));
label("$(0,4,4)$", D, NE);
label("$(4,0,0)$", E, W);
label("$(4,0,4)$", F, W);
label("$(4,4,0)$", G, dir(270));
label("$(4,4,4)$", H, SW);
dot("$P$", P, dir(270));
dot("$Q$", Q, dir(270));
dot("$R$", R, N);
dot("$S$", S, NW);
dot("$T$", T, dir(0));
[/asy]

The equation of the edge passing through $(0,0,4)$ and $(4,0,4)$ is given by $y = 0$ and $z = 4.$  Substituting into $2x + y - z = 2,$ we get
\[2x - 4 = 2,\]so $x = 3.$  Hence, $S = (3,0,4).$

The equation of the edge passing through $(0,0,4)$ and $(4,0,4)$ is given by $x = 0$ and $y = 4.$  Substituting into $2x + y - z = 2,$ we get
\[4 - z = 2,\]so $z = 2.$  Hence, $T = (0,4,2).$

Then $ST = \sqrt{3^2 + 4^2 + 2^2} = \boxed{\sqrt{29}}.$